The Boy
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya Ichigo pergi jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Di jalan tanpa di sangka-sangka ia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang menarik perhatiannya. Siapakah itu? Temukan jawabannya dalam fanfic ini!:p


The Boy

Disclamer:Bleach punya pamanku, Tite Kubo (ngaku-ngaku =.=)

Pairing: Ichihitsu

Rate: T

Genre: romance

Warning: shounen-ai, gaje, typo

Chapter 1

Malam itu angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, awan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam gelapnya malam, menampilkan sosok Sang rembulan yang bersinar gagah di angkasa ditemani ribuan bintang kecil di sekelilingnya.

Jah di bawah Sang rembulan, tampak sesosok anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 170 cm sedang berjalan dengan bosan. Kurosaki Ichigo, nama lelaki berambut orange itu. Bisa dilist dari wajahnya Ia sesang sangat suntuk.

Ya, Ichigo sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk dilakukan sehingga Ia berjalan-jalan di luar untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Saat akan berbelok, Ia mendengar suara-suara dari belokan yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu mengintip ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dalam gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi Sang rembulan dan lampu jalan yang bersinar redup, dapat dilihatnya 5 sosok preman bertampang sangar dan berbadan besar. Preman-preman itu mengelilingi seorang anak kecil atau lebih tepatnya dapat disebut remaja berambut putih. Anak itu tampak diam tidak bergerak. 'Mugkin dia ketakutan sampai tidak bias bergerak' pikir Ichigo.

Para preman itu semakin mendekat kea rah anak tersebut. Ichigo yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Ia berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu.

_Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu_

**Hitsugaya POV**

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Gara-gara latihan sepak bola, akhirnya aku jadi pulang telat deh. Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi.

Jalanan saat malam agak mengerikan. Sepi dan gelap. Sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu seorangpun di jalan. Aku hendak mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai di rumah hingga kudengar ada suara yang menegurku.

"Hey kau!" Kata orang itu

Aku pun refleks berhenti dan menolehkan kepalaku kea rag suara itu berasal. Di sana, dapat kulihat 5 orang preman. Mereka dating dari bagian jalan yang tidak diterangi lampu jalan. Pantas saja tadi aku tidak melihat mereka. Mereka lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ngapain seorang bocah berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

'Bocah? Berani-beraninya mereka memanggilku bocah.' Pikirku geram.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Kataku dingin.

"Heh, berani betul kamu bocah." Kata orang yang berbadan besar berotot dan kelihatan paling kuat diantara mereka berlima. Menurutku orang itu adalah pemimpin gerombolan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu manis juga ya." Katanya lagi seraya mendekatiku.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di depanku dengan jarah 1,5 meter. Mereka lalu membentuk lingkaran dengan aku sebagai pusatnya yang artinya mereka mengepungku.

Kelima orang itu lalu berjalan mendekatiku secara perlahan. Mereka semua memasang muka mesum yang memuakkan. Aku pun mulai memasang posisi siaga.

Mereka semakin mendekat ke arahku dan sudah tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. Perlahan, aku mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak bias dibilang kuda-kuda soalnya aku hanya beriri tegak dan tidak bergerak. Tapi meskipun begitu aku telah siap melawan mereka jika mereka menyerang. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba mereka menyerang dengan serentak.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka roboh padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Hal ini kontan membuat aku dan keempat preman itu terdiam dan menoleh ke satu arah. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda bermbut jabrik bewarna orange yang berdiri tegap dan menatap keempat preman itu.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

**End Hitsugaya POV**

BUK

Terdengar suara muka menghantam aspal.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Melihat temannya yang terkapar akibat ulah Ichigo, keempat preman itu berbalik menyerang Ichigo.

Dengan mudah Ichigo menghindari serangan demi serangan yang preman-preman itu arahkan padanya. Lalu satu demi satu Ichigo melumpuhkan para preman itu. Para preman yang mukanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena dihajar Ichigo itu lalu lari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Tak lupa mereka juga membopong temannya yang pingsan tadi.

Hitsugaya yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya akan hal yang mendadak tadi, berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang sedang menepuk-nepuk badannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya akibat pertempuran tadi.

"Arigatou." Kata Hitsugaya sopan.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya dan sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Hmm…Kamu ternyata manis juga. Tidak sia-sia aku menolongmu. Tapi daripada ucapan terima kasih, aku lebih suka yang lain."Kata Ichigo seraya mendorong Hitsugaya ke tembok dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, didekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang mengetahui maksud Ichigo menjadi kesal. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar pemuda dihadapannya ini. Namun karena Hitsugaya masih ingat bahwa Ichigo sudah menolongnya dan Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, maka Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru.

Sebelum bibir Ichigp dapat menyentuh bibir Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya sudah meloloskan diri melewati bawah lengan Ichigo.

"Walaupun aku tidak suka dengan niatmu yang barusan, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi." Kata Hitsugaya lalu berlari pergi dari situ dan menghilang di belokan.

Ichigo yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak diduganya itu hanya bias diam menatap kepergian Hitsugaya. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Ia menyeringai.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. Gimana? Bagus? Bagus? *pasang puppy eyes :3

Please Review! XD


End file.
